Bloom/Gallery/Main Series
Seasons |-|Trailer= Season 4 Roxy2.jpg Season 5 1bloomseason5.png Bdcam 2012-07-30 14-01-30-159.jpg Vlcsnap-2019-08-22-04h32m25s705.png Bdcam 2012-08-24 21-29-32-092.jpg Winx-in-season-5-the-winx-club-25880076-852-412.jpg Winx.jpg Bloom-in-season-5-the-winx-club-25880042-850-458.jpg Screenshot SEASON 5.png IMG 2289.JPG IMG 2290.JPG Season 6 Sirenix Box S6 Trailer.png The Winx S6 Trailer.png The Winx S6 Trailer 2.png Bloom S6 Trailer 2.png Bloom & Sky S6 Trailer.png Bloom & Sky S6 Trailer 2.png Bloom S6 Trailer 3.png Bloom & Kiko S6 Trailer.png Bloom & Kiko S6 Trailer 3.png Bloom S6 Trailer 4.png Bloom S6 Trailer 6.png The Winx S6 Trailer 3.png Bloom, Tecna & Aisha S6 Trailer.png Bloom S6 Trailer 7.png Flora & Bloom S6 Trailer.png Aisha, Flora Bloom & Stella S6 trailer.png Bloom S6 Trailer 9.png Bloom & Icy S6 Trailer.png Bloom & Icy S6 Trailer 2.png Icy S6 Trailer 9.png Bloom S6 Trailer 10.png Bloom S6 Trailer 11.png Bloom S6 Trailer 12.png Bloom S6 Trailer 13.png Bloom S6 Trailer 14.png Bloom S6 Trailer 15.png The Winx S6 Trailer 4.png The Winx S6 Trailer 5.png The Winx S6 Trailer 6.png The Winx S6 Trailer 8.png The Winx S6 Trailer 9.png The Winx S6 Trailer 11.png The Winx S6 Trailer 12.png Bloom S6 Trailer 16.png Bloom S6 Trailer 17.png Bloom S6 Opening (Trailer).png Bloom S6 Trailer 18.png Bloom Bloomix S6 Trailer.png Bloom Bloomix S6 Trailer 2.png Bloom Bloomix S6 Trailer 3.png Bloom Bloomix S6 Trailer 4.png Bloom Mythix S6 Trailer.png Bloom Mythix S6 Trailer 2.png Bloom Mythix S6 Trailer 3.png Bloom Mythix S6 Trailer 4.png Bloom Mythix S6 Trailer 5.png Season 7 New Look - The Retro Look.jpg New Transformation - Butterflix.png S7 Trailer (1).png S7 Trailer (2).png S7 Trailer (7).png S7 Trailer (8).png S7 Trailer (9).png S7 Trailer (10).png S7 Trailer (11).png S7 Trailer (18).png S7 Trailer (19).png S7 Trailer (20).png S7 Trailer (109).png S7 Trailer (115).png S7 Trailer (116).png S7 Trailer (117).png S7 Trailer (118).png S7 Trailer (119).png S7 Trailer (125).png S7 Trailer (126).png S7 Trailer (170).png S7 Trailer (171).png S7 Trailer (172).png S7 Trailer (173).png S7 Trailer (180).png S7 Trailer (181).png S7 Trailer (186).png S7 Trailer (187).png S7 Trailer (188).png S7 Trailer (191).png S7 Trailer (192).png S7 Trailer (193).png S7 Trailer (194).png S7 Trailer (195).png S7 Trailer (196).png S7 Trailer (197).png Season 8 S8 Teaser - First Look - S8 Casual.jpg S8 Teaser - First Look - S8 Casual -1.jpg S8 Teaser - First Look - S8 Casual -2.jpg S8 Trailer - Deleted Scene.png |-|Season 1= Opening & Ending The-winx-club 156866 top.jpg Screenshots BloomRobeWCEp101.png Down v.jpg Vlcsnap-2011-07-07-07h19m19s178.jpg Vlcsnap-2011-07-07-07h20m36s192.jpg Vlcsnap-2011-07-07-07h21m29s200.jpg Mitzi, Bloom, Kiko - Episode 101.jpg Ring of Solaria - WCEp101(1).png Bloom's first spell.jpg Bloom First Spell.png Ring of Solaria - WCEp101(3).png 268582 165372863532341 680139 n.jpg Winx Club - Episode 101 (2).png BloomMistake1.PNG Winx Club - Episode 101 (3).png Winx Club - Episode 101 (4).png Vlcsnap-2011-07-07-07h27m13s54.jpg Vlcsnap-2011-07-07-07h29m43s0.jpg StellaRivenBloom - WCEp101.png Vlcsnap-2011-07-07-07h31m01s15.jpg StellaandBloomS1Ep1.PNG SpecialistsKnutBloomStella - WCEp101.png Winx Club - Episode 101 (6).png Ring of Solaria - WCEp101(4).png Ring of Solaria - WCEp101(6).png Winx Club - Episode 101 (7).png Stella reveals the magic barrier.png Vlcsnap-2011-07-07-07h03m06s134.jpg Vlcsnap-2011-07-07-07h46m24s34.jpg Vlcsnap-2011-07-07-07h47m26s61.jpg Vlcsnap-2011-07-07-07h48m36s78.jpg Vlcsnap-2011-07-07-06h58m47s51.jpg Vlcsnap-2011-07-07-07h51m30s186.jpg Vlcsnap-2011-07-07-07h57m44s154.jpg Ring of Solaria - WCEp102(3).png 1x02-StellaWarm.jpg Griselda, Faragonda, Bloom - Ep102 (1).jpg Griselda, Bloom - Ep102 (1).jpg Griselda, Faragonda, Winx - Ep102 (1).jpg Griselda, Faragonda, Stella, Bloom - Ep102 (1).jpg Griselda, Faragonda, Bloom - Ep102 (2).jpg Griselda, Faragonda, Winx - Ep102 (2).jpg Winx Symbol.jpg Bloom Civilian Season 1.JPG Winx Club - Episode 103.jpg Vlcsnap-2011-07-07-08h10m34s208.jpg Vlcsnap-2011-07-07-08h11m44s110.jpg Vlcsnap-2011-07-07-08h12m36s109.jpg Vlcsnap-2011-07-07-08h13m12s247.jpg Vlcsnap-2011-07-07-08h14m18s152.jpg Vlcsnap-2011-07-07-08h16m41s41.jpg Vlcsnap-2011-07-07-08h17m19s138.jpg Vlcsnap-2011-07-07-08h18m40s199.jpg Vlcsnap-2011-07-07-08h22m06s180.jpg Vlcsnap-2011-07-07-08h23m08s37.jpg Vlcsnap-2011-07-07-08h28m11s242.jpg Vlcsnap-2011-07-07-08h29m13s75.jpg Vlcsnap-2011-07-07-08h29m58s62.jpg BloominFuschiaDress.jpg BloomShopping2.png Vlcsnap-2011-06-20-02h55m55s59.jpg Vlcsnap-2011-06-20-02h56m25s93.jpg IMG 3458.PNG IMG 3459.PNG Vlcsnap-2011-06-20-02h53m35s80.jpg Winx Club - Episode 103 (7).jpg Virtigo 2.png Frost bite.png Frost bite 2.png IMG 3154.PNG IMG 3470.PNG IMG 3473.PNG IMG 3477.PNG Bloom & Sky Season 1 ep 3.jpg FairyandHeroDancing.jpg Palladium explaining their exercise.png The Winx stuck in the mud.png The Specialists' crash landing.png Snapshot - Episode 104 (5).jpg Bloom & Sky Season 1 ep 4.jpg SpecialistsWinx - WCEp104(2).png The Winx distract the troll.png The Winx on kitchen duty.png Stella presenting her invitation to a date.png Bloom relaxing.jpg Stella attacks Bloom.png Brandon reveals he did not send the invitation.png IMG 3505.jpg Knut - Giving Directions.jpg Shield 105 2.png WCEp105Mistake(2).png WCEp105Mistake(4).png Bloom researching Stella's ring.png Tecna's Power 106.png IMG 3560.jpg Winx Club - Episode 106 Mistake.jpg Winx Club - Episode 106 Mistake 2.jpg Faragonda demands an explanation.png Griselda, Bloom, Stella - Winx Club Episode 107.jpg Cleaning to the rythme.png Akcymr2JqLE.jpg SpecialistsWinx - WCEp107(1).png Winx Club - Episode 107 Mistake 2.jpg Powers are returned.jpg Flora and Tecna prepare to leave.png FloraBloomWCEp108.png Bloom, Musa and Stella stay behind.png Bloom & Sky Season 1 ep 8.jpg BloomRiven - WCEp108(1).png Riven receives the helmet.png WinxBloomClub.jpg RivenBloomDarcy - WCEp108.png Episode 108 Mistake (2).jpg Riven leaves.png 1x09-BloomsDream.jpg Episode 109 1.png Vlcsnap-2011-07-07-09h13m48s17.jpg BloomDream.jpg Episode 109 2.png Research Lectern.jpg Episode 109 3.png Episode 109 5.png WCEp109 Mistake 2.png Episode 109 6.png Winx Club - Episode 110.png Winx Club - Episode 110 (2).png IMG 2934.JPG Bloom & Sky Season 1 ep 10.jpg Winx Club - Episode 110 (1).png Winx Club - Episode 110 (12).png Winx Club - Episode 110 Mistake 2.jpg Winx Club - Episode 111.png MV.jpg Winx Club - Episode 111 (3).png Winx Club - Episode 111 (8).jpg Winx Club - Episode 111 (10).jpg 111 3.png Oxygen bubble 2.png Oxygen bubble 3.png Winx Club - Episode 111 (13).jpg Bloom and Ofelia.jpg Error4-CorazonBloom-Ep112.png Winx Club - Episode 112 (6).jpg IMG 2941.JPG Winx Club - Episode 112 (10).jpg Winx Club - Episode 113 5.jpg Winx Club - Episode 113 6.jpg VanessaMikeBloom - WCEp113(1).png Winx Club - Episode 113 7.jpg Winx Club - Episode 113 Mistake.jpg Winx Club - Episode 113 10.jpg Mike and Vanessa revealing to Bloom that she is adopted.png 200px-StellaS4.jpg 113 - Bloom & Stella.jpg The Winx hugging each other.jpg Winx Club - Episode 113 7.jpg Vlcsnap-2011-07-11-07h15m05s221.jpg Winx Club - Episode 114 (2).jpg Vlcsnap-2011-07-11-07h18m41s113.jpg Vlcsnap-2011-07-11-07h19m19s211.jpg Winx Club - Episode 114 (4).jpg Sad Bloom 114.jpg Family.png Winx Club - Episode 114 (10).jpg Winx Club - Episode 114 (11).jpg Winx Club - Episode 114 (13).jpg Winx Club - Episode 115.jpg Winx Club - Episode 115 (2).jpg 1x15.jpg Winx Club - Episode 115 (6).jpg Winx Club - Episode 115 (13).jpg Winx Club - Episode 115 (16).jpg Winx Club - Episode 116 (3).jpg Winx Club - Episode 116 (8).jpg Winx Club - Episode 116 (9).jpg Winx Club - Episode 116 (10).jpg 1x16-BloomShield3.jpg Winx Club - Episode 116 Mistake.jpg Winx Club - Episode 116 (11).jpg Winx Club - Episode 117 (6).jpg Winx Club - Episode 117 (7).jpg Winx Club - Episode 117 (8).jpg Winx Club - Episode 117 (9).jpg Diaspro, Bloom - Episode 117 (1).jpg Winx Club - Episode 117 (11).jpg Sky, Bloom, Diaspro - Ep117 (2).jpg Sky, Bloom, Diaspro - Ep117 (3).jpg Winx Club - Episode 117 (16).jpg Winx Club - Episode 118.jpg Winx Club - Episode 118 (2).jpg Winx Club - Episode 118 (3).jpg Winx Club - Episode 118 (6).jpg Episode 118 Mistake 4.jpg Winx Club - Episode 118 (9).jpg Winx Club - Episode 118 Mistake 2.jpg Bloom loses the dragon flame.jpg Winx Club - Episode 118 (12).jpg Winx Club - Episode 119.jpg Winx Club - Episode 119 (2).jpg Winx Club - Episode 119 (3).jpg Winx Club - Episode 120 (4).jpg Winx Club - Episode 120 (13).jpg Winx Club - Episode 121.jpg Winx-club-se-1-ep-21-04852.jpg Winx Club - Episode 121 (4).jpg Daphne With Baby Bloom.jpg Winx Club - Episode 121 (5).jpg Winx Club - Episode 121 (11).jpg Winx Club - Episode 123 Mistake 2.jpg Winx Club - Episode 122.jpg Winx Club - Episode 122 (7).jpg Eye spider.png Winx Club - Episode 122 (10).jpg Winx Club - Episode 122 (11).jpg Winx Club - Episode 122 (13).jpg 24.jpg Winx Club - Episode 123 (8).jpg BloomMotocyclistEp123.png 1x24-SkyBloom.jpg Winx Club - Episode 124 (3).jpg|Bloom tells Sky she is scared of the situation. Winx Club - Episode 124 (9).jpg BloomDragonS1.jpg Winx Club - Episode 125.jpg Winx Club - Episode 125 (2).jpg Winx Club - Episode 125 (8).jpg Winx Club - Episode 126 (3).jpg Winx Club - Episode 126 (4).jpg Bloom1x26Dragon.jpg Mistake s1 e26 a.png Winx Club - Episode 126 Mistake 3.jpg Winx26-1-.jpg 2-7-.jpg Winx Club Season 1 Episode 26 part 2 2 Rai English - YouTubedfcsd.jpg Winx Club - Episode 126 Mistake 10.jpg |-|Season 2= Winx Club - Episode 201 Trivia.jpg Bloom & Sky Season 2 ep 1.jpg Winx Club - Episode 201 Mistake (4).jpg Winx Club - Episode 201 (6).jpg BloomSkyWCEp201.png Winx Club - Episode 201 (8).jpg Kaie1G.png Bloom, Amaryl, Kimmy - Ep203.png Winx season 2.png StellaBloomExplorerOutfitOriginal.png IMG 3085.jpg IMG 3086.jpg WC Ep205 (6).jpg BloomandLocketteRai.png WC Ep205 (7).jpg MAD STELLLA YA.jpeg Season 2 Episode 7 Kiko Crafting 1.png Bloom's sleeves and Tune mist..png WCEp207(5).png BFTHeavyCloaksEp207.png Bloom's jem in her civilian.d.png WCEp207 Mistake 3.png Ortensia5.png Winx Club Ep208 Mistake 1.jpg 208-bloom-mistake.png Winx Club Ep208 Mistake 4.jpg Winx Club Ep208 (6).jpg Kimmy1.png Winx Club - Episode 209 (3).jpg Winx Club - Episode 209 (5).jpg Palladium - Plasma Sphere (4).jpg Winx Club - Episode 209 (12).jpg Winx Club - Episode 210 (1).jpg Winx Club - Episode 210 (2).jpg Winx Club - Episode 210 Mistake (1).jpg 2x10-ClassSide.jpg Winx Club - Episode 210 Mistake (2).jpg Winx Club - Episode 210 Mistake (5).jpg Incandescent sphere 3.png Incandescent sphere 2.png Dragon's Flame Healing - Episode 210.jpg 2x10-Bloom Cries.jpg 2x10-Bloom and Sky.jpg Winx Club - Episode 201 (10).jpg Winx Club - Episode 211 Mistake (1).jpg Winx Club - Episode 211 (4).jpg Winx Club - Episode 211 Mistake (3).jpg Winx Club - Episode 211 Mistake (4).jpg Winx Club - Episode 211 (5).jpg Winx Club - Episode 211 (7).jpg Winx Club - Episode 211 (10).jpg WCEp212 Mistake 6.png WCEp212 Mistake 7.png BFFS.jpg WCEp212 Mistake 14.png WCEp212 Mistake 15.png Flame of Life.PNG WCEp212(10).png 2x12-winx form.jpg Season 2 Episode 13 Kiko's Bed 1.png WCEp213 (3).jpg Stella's outfit on Earth.png IMG 2147.JPG WCEp214 Mistake (2).jpg Flame Shield.png Full Power Fire.png Maxresdefault-0.jpg WCEp215Mistake(2).png WCEp215Mistake(10).png Winx Club - Episode 216 (1).jpg Palladium, The Winx - Episode 216.jpg Lady HalloWinx Monster mission Official Trailer 2011! HQ!! - YouTube-152.jpg Winx Club - Episode 216 Mistake (1).jpg Winx Club - Episode 216 Mistake (2).jpg Aisha, Bloom, Mitzi - Episode 216.jpg Winx Club - Episode 216 Mistake (3).jpg Winx Club - Episode 216 (3).jpg Winx Club - Episode 216 (5).jpg Winx Club - Episode 216 (6).jpg MitziBloom216.png Winx Club - Episode 216 (12).jpg Winx Club - Episode 216 (14).jpg Winx Club - Episode 216 (15).jpg Winx Club - Episode 216 (16).jpg Winx Club - Episode 216 (17).jpg WCEp217Mistake (1).png WCEp217Mistake1 (2).png WCEp217Mistake1 (3).png WCEp217Mistake1 (5).png WCEp217(4).png Black ball.png Optical darkness 217.png Optical darkness 217 2.png WCEp217Mistake1 (7).png S2E18.3.jpg Heat Wave.png WCEp218Mistake(5).png Winx convergence.jpg WCEp219(1).png|Bloom reveals to Avalon that she knows the location of Alfea's Codex. WCEp219(3).png WCEp219(4).png|The shadow virus begins to inflict Bloom. Dark-bloom-the-winx-club-14598408-301-327.jpg Stella's Solar Flair 2.png WCEp219(6).png 558589.PNG Wave Shield - Episode 219.jpg Power Bomb 2.png Sun Wing.png WinxSpecialistsSkiE220.png BlSkStMuSkiSweater - WCEp220.png WCEp220(7).png Bloomcamping2.jpg WCEp221(7).png WCEp222Mistake(2).png WCEp222Mistake(3).png WCEp222Mistake(10).png WCEp223(8).png WCEp223(9).png|Bloom is taken to Darkar. 185223 183016525101308 165223720213922 382385 5643084 n.jpg WCEp224(8).png WCEp226(1).png Plasma Warp + Solar Pearl - Ep226(2).png Plasma Warp + Solar Pearl - Ep226(3).png Dark bloom with who.jpg Dark Bloom S2.jpg Ultimate power.jpg ~Dark Bloom Summons Shadow Phoenix~.jpg Bloom . Sky.jpg Gtha dark bloom.jpg Charmix Convergence.jpg Bloom&Sky - Ep226.png Vlcsnap-2011-06-29-03h47m51s173.jpg WCEp226(6).png |-|Season 3= Chiemra.JPG Chimera, Tecna, Flora, Musa, Bloom - Ep301(1).jpg Chimera, Bloom - Ep301(1).jpg Chimera, The Winx - Ep301(1).jpg Bloomshopping1.png Bloomshopping2.png.png Bloomshopping3.png.png Chimera, Stella, Bloom - Ep301(1).jpg Chimera, Stella, Bloom - Ep301(2).jpg Chimera, Stella, Bloom - Ep301(3).jpg|The race for the dress is on! Bal princessi 3.jpg Winx Club - Episode 302 (3).jpg Winx Club - Episode 302 (4).jpg Winx Club - Episode 302 (6).jpg Winx Club - Episode 302 (7).jpg Chimera, Bloom - Ep302(1).jpg BloomEformals.png 302-flora-wings.jpg Fire Wall (Bloom).png 302-mistake-bloom.jpg 302-bloom-missing-crown.jpg Winx Club - Episode 303.jpg 303-mistake2.jpg Winx Club - Episode 303 (5).jpg Sphere of fire 304.png Bdcam 2012-09-05 11-23-11-601.jpg Relocaton Spell 2.jpg Relocation Spell.png WCep304Mistake.png WCEp304(6).png WCEp305Mistake(1).png WCEp305Mistake(2).png Musa's short hair?.png 305 conver.png La.jpg WCEp305(4).png 305RaiScene.png Tressa's mermaid form.jpg Barbatea - Episode 307.jpg Barbatea - Episode 307 (2).jpg WCEp307.png Bloom nightmare.png Bloom & Sky Season 3 ep 8.jpg WCEp308(2).png WCEp308(5).png WCEp309(2).png|Bloom is told by Sky that he had "always loved Diaspro." Magic Shield.png Dragon fire 310.png Shocked Bloom RoseXinh.png Reverse Dragon Power - Episode 310.jpg Reverse Dragon Power - Episode 310 (2).jpg Reverse Dragon Power - Episode 310 (3).jpg No crown.png Layla, Stella y Musa Convergencia Enchantix.jpg WCEp311(4).png Miele, Winx - Ep312 (1).jpg Bloom-Mistake-312.png Protect.png Holding.png 313 flora mistake.png Virtual shield 2.png Fire Sphere.png Fire Glance.png ~Stormy with the Winx~.jpg Dragon fury 314.png Dragon fury 2.png WCEp314(1).png Bloom arrives.png Bb.png 3x15-BloomZoomDragon0.jpg 20110727042313!0.jpg Bloom and Buddy.PNG WCEp315(3).png WCEp316Mistake(2).png WCEp316(3).png WCEp316Mistake(4).png WCEp316Mistake(5).png WCEp316(5).png BloomEnchantixFireball.jpg WCEp316Mistake(7).png WCEp317(1).png ~Bloom and Sky Kiss~.jpg L b501affc.jpg WCEp317(3).png BloomOmegaSuit - WCEp317.png Bloom's mega dragon.jpg WCEp317(5).png 3x18-BloomFireEyes.jpg 3x18-BloomFires.jpg Connectify Hotspot 2015.png Valtor is Coming.PNG MusaBloomDanceWCEp319.jpg Winx club 319 gymnastic class 10.png Bloom and Stella in dance class.jpg Nova - Episode 319.jpg BikerOutfitsWCEp319.jpg Chimera tied up.JPG WCEp319Mistake(6).png 319-Aisha Enchantix Mistake.jpg Sound cage 2.png Sound cage 3.png Bloom escudo(Bloom se Entrena para poder derrotar a Valtor).png WCEp321Mistake(1).png WCEp321Mistake(6).png WCEp321Mistake(7).png ~Bloom's Fire Attack~.jpg Bloom 2 (2).jpg CROW3.png Bloomenchantix.jpg ~Icy VS Bloom - IN YOUR FACE~.jpg Shoot Icy3.jpg Winx laughing.jpg 3x23-BloomASd.jpg Dragon essence.png Dragon fury 323.png Dragon fury 323 2.png Winx-323-blooms-parents-thumb.jpg Bloom nice.jpg Ep324Mistake(2).png Tecna Miniaturization - Episode 324.jpg Jc5c9JtueDU.jpg ~Bloom VS Disenchantix~.jpg Ep324Mistake(5).png ~Ancestral Witches~.jpg Ep325Mistake(3).png Ep325Mistake(8).png Ep325(1).png Dragon fury 326.png Power of the Flame.png Dragon energy 326.png 3x26-BloomBalD.jpg |-|Season 4= 4011.jpg 4012.jpg 4017.jpg Bloom Autograph.jpg 4022.jpg Clarice, Alice, Griselda, Winx - Ep401 (1).jpg 4024.jpg Clarice, Alice, Faragonda, Winx - Ep401 (1).jpg Winx Club - Episode 401 (1).jpg Clarice, Faragonda, Winx - Ep401 (1).jpg 4035.jpg 40282.jpg F&H - S4E1 (2).jpg 4042.jpg 4043.jpg Teachers.png 4046.jpg 4047.jpg Bloom's turn.png ImagesCAASOZS0.jpg Morphix Surfboard.png Dragon Flame Power Fire (1).jpg Sun Energy Burst.PNG Dragon Energy.PNG Fire ray.png Winx Club - Episode 401 Mistake (6).jpg Winx Club - Episode 401 (4).jpg Winx Club - Episode 401 (5).jpg Winx Club - Episode 401 (6).jpg Bloom & Sky Season 4 ep 2.jpg Mistake 3 402.png MiniWinx S04E02.png MiniWinx S04E02 (2).png MiniWinx S04E02 (3).png MiniWinx S04E02 (4).png Dream Eater Butterfly 4.png StFlMuBlTeCamping.png Dragon energy 402.png Mistake 1 402.png Ep401Mistake(2).png Ep402(5).png Bloom -4- Travel.jpg Mr. Roney and the Winx.png Ep403(3).png Ep403(5).png WCEp403 Mistake 2.png 185px-Love and pet.png Roxy and the Winx - Episode 404.jpg Ocean of light 404.png Bloom & Sky Season 4 ep 4.jpg Untitled5.png Winx club season 4 episode 3.png Mike, Vanessa, Bloom - Ep405(1).png Mike, Vanessa, Bloom - Ep405(2).png Mike, Vanessa, Bloom - Ep405(3).png Pet8copy.jpg Mistakes.png Sound Wave Attack.png Stella's wings are missing.png Dragon Shield - Episode405(1).png Dragon shield.png Dragon Shield - Episode405(2).png Displacive Spell.png Displacive Spell 2.png The Winx, Mitzi - Episode 405 (2).jpg Aisha, Flora, Stella, Bloom Mitzi - Episode 405 (1).jpg Bloom, Mitzi - Episode 405 (1).jpg Winx Club - Episode 406 (1).jpg WinxPaintingOutfits.png Winx Club - Episode 406 (2).jpg Winx Club - Episode 406 (3).jpg 7CE5AB29-AD54-4D0C-ABD7-C59A4F1305EA.jpeg Dragonfury - Ep406.png Dragon fury 406.png Winx Club - Episode 406 (6).jpg Fire arrow 407 4.png Dragon heart 407.png Winx Club - Episode 407 (7).jpg Winx Club - Episode 407 (4).jpg Winx Club - Episode 407 Mistake (2).jpg Book1.png Ep408Mistake(2).png 650239.jpg Bloomhelpag.PNG Miniaturization - WCEp408(1).png Miniaturization - WCEp408(3).png Miniaturization - WCEp408(4).png Morphix wave 408.png Flaming amor.png Strength of life 408 2.png Darma, Sally - Episode 408 (1).jpg Bloom & Sky Season 4 ep 8.jpg Roxy13Trib1.jpg White Circle - Episode 409 (1).jpg Mike, Bloom - Ep409.png Mike, Erendor, Winx - Ep409(1).png Mike, Erendor, Bloom - Ep409.png Dragon heart 409.png Double eclipse 409.png Flaming armor 409.png 306906 337109199692039 1968918787 n.jpg Flamingarmor - Ep409.png Strength of life 409.png White Circle 410.jpg Plasma wall 410.png Supernova 410.png Winx, Mike - Ep410(1).png Roxy, Bloom, Mike - Ep410.png Winx, Mike - Ep410(2).png Dragon wing 411.png Dragon wing 411 3.png Dragon heart 411.png BloomStellaPjs4.jpg Ws4ep12 Paloo.png Worrying Bloom RoseXinh.jpg Guessing Bloom RoseXinh.jpg Bloom Attack.png Winx Club - Ep413.jpg Dragon heart 413.png Strength of life 413.png Dragon heart 413 3.png TruttiFruttiStellaandBloom.jpg Branstelbloo.jpg Flora & Helia and Bloom & Sky S4E13.png Bloom & Sky Season 4 ep 13.jpg S4E14 Mistake- Stella's wing are blue.png Winx Speedix en el bar frutti music.jpg Bloom & Sky Season 4 ep 15.jpg Winx Club - Episode 415 (3).jpg Winx Club - Episode 415 (5).jpg Winx Club - Episode 415 (10).jpg Sally, Bloom - Episode 415 (1).jpg Sally, Bloom - Episode 415 (2).jpg Strength of life 415.PNG Vlcsnap-2012-02-24-06h35m28s6.png Roxy's missing wings S4 E.png Bdcam 2012-09-22 18-59-52-862.jpg Bdcam 2012-09-22 18-59-54-715.jpg Andy and his band helping the Winx.png 200px-BloomS4.jpg Winx of rosexinh.jpg Dragon heart 416.png Flora, Bloom y Layla Protegen el Circulo Blanco.JPG Bloom & Sky Season 4 ep 16.jpg Flora & Helia S4E16 (3).jpg TecnaS4.jpg Winx Club Magic Convergence.png Dragon wing 417.png Fire arrow 417.png My Roxy Perfect.png S4-ep17-winx-roxy-bloom-camping-outfit.jpg Fire arrow 418.png Dragon wing 418.png Mike, Vanessa, Bloom - Ep418.png MusaTF.jpg Winx Club - Episode 419 (2).png Winx Club - Episode 419 (6).png Guiding light + eternal flame 420.png Bloom y Stella convergencia Sophix.jpeg Magic.png Inner flame 420.png WCEp420Mistake(3).png Inner flame 420 2.png Upside-Down and smaller eyes.jpg 282017 165346996868261 7751343 n.jpg Black Circle - Episode 421 (2).jpg Black Circle - Episode 421 (3).jpg Sibylla.jpg Fire arrow 421.png Aisha's top mst.jpg Winx and guys.jpg W fDSJAevqg.jpg Youloveit ru blum skajj.jpg Season 4's hair.jpg Bloom FireArrow.png Winx Lovix 2.jpg 650253.jpg Ice wall 423.png Winx-Lovix-the-winx-club-13123545-512-384.jpg BlWinx Lovix-the-winx-club-14604623-251-324.jpg Flame of Ice.jpg Frozen dart 423.png Frozen dart 423 2.png Nebula vs bloom.jpg Ice shield 423 4.png Dragon fire 423.png Ice flame 423.png Sleeves are missing.jpg 3jj.png Flaming armor 424.png Ogron salva a una Flor con el poder Omega.jpg Ep424(3).png Winx-4-25-01109310-14-43.jpg Happy Bloom RoseXinh.jpg Sad Bloom RoseXinh.jpg Flaming armor 425.png Sirius shield 425.png Dragon heart 425.png 425 convergence.png Bloom - Stella - Flora & Roxy RoseXinh.jpg Bloom & Stella RoseXinh.jpg Bloom & Roxy RoseXinh.jpg Angry Bloom RoseXinh.jpg Ep425Mistake(2).png 425-flora-mistake.png Ep425Mistake(4).png Nebula se une a la convergencia.jpg 1111.PNG Episode 104 Infobox.jpg Morgana smiles.png SkyS4.jpg Winx-Club-Season-4-Episode-26-Part-2-the-winx-club-17619260-512-384.jpg |-|Season 5= Opening & Ending JmeAcfr.png Screenshots 580070 253425361444475 1068221063 n.jpg Morphix 501.png Sonic blast 501.png Advertise.jpg Fire dragon.png Bloom & Sky S5E1 (1).jpg Bloom & Sky S5E1 (2).jpg 480518 253426238111054 724321552 n.jpg Aishapicture.jpg WinxSpecialists - Ep501(1).png Flaming armor 501.png Fire magic.png Fire catcher.png Fire catcher 3.png Winx Club - Episode 501 Mistake 4.png Crystal water.png Winx Club - Episode 501 Mistake 7.png Believix Convergence.jpg Green bust.png 561534 256228101164201 347234650 n.jpg Mistakes S5E02.jpg 1b.PNG Bloom Band.PNG 333558 468544009852423 345982893 o.jpg BloomBandS5.jpg Sky and bloom.png Fire arrow.png 502 bloomswings.png Sensing flame.png Sensing flame 2.png Underwater breath 502.png Dragon heart.png IMG 3026.jpg IMG 3028.jpg Bloom2.jpg IMG 3017.jpg 644728 351844934898287 1750870022 n.jpg No Bangle.jpg Left Side Bangle.jpg Bloom's Missing Heart.jpg Bandicam 2012-09-17 21-25-11-156.jpg Dragon heart 503 2.png Kiko-et-bloom-triste.jpg Image 3g.jpg 580226 362798933802516 1006277302 n.jpg Krystal, Bloom - Episode 504 (1).jpg New Winx Club outfits!.jpg Ep504Mistake(1).png 505 convergence.jpg Dragon wing 504.png Bdcam 2012-09-24 11-45-01-636.jpg Dragon wing 504 2.png Winx Club - Episode 504.jpg Image 1111 (8).jpg Headphone.jpg Flipbook10.jpg Dragon heart 505.png Dark Cloud.PNG Image 15 (6).jpg The li10.jpg Image 25 (5).jpg BlooM sEASON5 Infobox.jpg Winx 501 convergence.jpg Winx Club Episode 505 - The Lilo Releases Its Energy.jpg Zzmr5t7p.png Image 5565 (2).jpg Winx Club - Episode 506 (2).jpg Together Forever.jpg Diaspro, Sky, Krystal, Bloom, Stella, Kiko - Episode 506 (1).jpg Bandicam 2012-10-04 18-52-46-881.jpg Krystal, Bloom, Stella - Episode 506 (1).jpg Winx Club - Episode 506 (4).jpg Winx Club - Episode 506 Mistake.jpg Dragon heart + andros hurricane 506.png Fire Arrow Bloom S5.PNG Fire arrow 506 3.png Dragon wing 506.png Andros hurricane 506.png Icicle bull's eye 507 3.png Creature.png Creature of the Rainbow Mantle with the Winx.png Bandicam 2012-10-08 20-44-43-187.jpg Ep506Mistake(1).png Winx and Sirenix Boxes - Episode 506.jpg Bloom and Sirenix Box.PNG Aaa.jpg Aaaa.jpg Bloom effect.jpg Winx Club - Episode 506 (10).jpg Diaspro, Bloom - Ep507 (1).jpg No hearts.png Bloomhair.png Screen shot 2012-10-15 at 11.58.07 AM.png 429253 269555213164823 658706636 n.jpg WinX-S5-Bloom-Outfit-Disco.jpg Bloom & Sky S5E8 (2).jpg Bloom & Sky S5E8 (4).jpg Bloom & Sky S5E8 (5).jpg Bloom & Sky S5E8 (7).jpg Bloom & Sky S5E8 (8).jpg 45dc0d0a18b21f1ba564f4e1917e0189.jpg Bloom & Sky S5E8 (9).jpg Bs1.jpg Fire blade 509.png BloomCA(1).png BloomCA(2).png WCEp510(2).png 942227 253579034787337 179822934 n.jpg Fire blade 510.png Dragon embrace 510.png 404654 281726761947289 1188595225 n.jpg Images Warning 4.jpg Winx club christmas advert gift 20 by wizplace-d5opx9v.jpg WCEp510 Mistake.png Image 25 (4).jpg Fire blade 511.png Bloom Harmonix & Sky.jpeg Bloom kisses Sky.jpeg Bloom and Sky S5.jpeg Sky's Pink Gem.jpg Tumblr inline mmunhh2f1k1rm5ms5.jpg Image 1.jpg BloomSerenaBonding.png BloomBonding.png GOC 2.jpg Angry Bloom RoseXinh.png Freed Bloom.jpg Fire blade 512.png GOC 4.jpg GOC 6.jpg Pendant of Eraklyon - Episode 512.png Fire Blade.jpg 564644 463490270357797 1102153515 n.jpg Worrying Bloom RoseXinh.png Ep513(2).png Winx Harmonix BelievixinStella.PNG Bloom Harmonix 150.PNG 293235 462242840482540 651281001 n.jpg Harmonix Album.jpg Sirenix transformation pic.png Zzmr5t7p.png Winx-pillar-of-light-3.jpg Bloom et Sky 21.jpg Bloom and Sky reconcile.jpg Bloom & Sky S5E22 (2).jpg Bloom & Sky S5E22 (3).jpg 1224760 1369950716904 full.jpg 20140510163510!Winx.png Winx-emperors-throne-12.jpg Winx-emperors-throne-10.jpg All Winx In Sirenix.PNG Bloom 3D Sirenix Hai Chang Thing.png Winx Club - Episode 515 (4).jpg Winx-club-the-eclipse-16.jpg Lava Jab 516.jpg Lava jab 516.png Winx Club - Episode 516 (13).jpg Winx Club - Episode 516 (8).jpg Spreading Fire 517.jpg 517 convergence.jpg 517 convergence 2.jpg Diaspro, Bloom, Sky - Episode 518 (3).jpg Diaspro, Bloom, Sky - Episode 518 (2).jpg Diaspro, Bloom, Sky - Episode 518 (1).jpg Diaspro, Bloom - Episode 518 (2).jpg Diaspro, Bloom - Episode 518 (1).jpg Winx Club - Episode 518 Mistake.jpg Winx Club - Episode 518 (8).jpg Winx Club - Episode 518 (3).jpg Winx Club - Episode 518 (1).jpg Diaspro, Sky, Bloom - Episode 519 (1).jpg Council of Sovereigns - Episode 519 (1).jpg Dragon Punch 519 2.png Lava Jab 519.jpg Spreading Fire 519.png Kiko, Diaspro, Bloom - Episode 520 (1).jpg Lava jab 521.png Dragon Fire 522.jpg Dense flame 524 2.png Lava jab 524.png Dancing flame 526 2.png Dancing flame 526.png Dragon kick 526 2.png Lava jab 526 2.png Lava jab 526.png BloomDaphne.png BloomDaphne hug.jpg|thumb|Bloom and Daphne hug each other after a long time. |-|Season 6= Opening & Ending Opening.jpg S6 OP Alt BG (7).png S6 OP Alt BG (8).png S6 OP Alt BG (9).png S6 OP Alt BG (10).png Ending.jpg Screenshots Bloom & Sky S6E1 (1).jpg 005 a.jpg Bloom & Sky Kiss Attempt S6E1.jpg BloomSky.jpg BloomDaphne.jpg 091.jpg 084.jpg Bloom & Sky S6E6 (2).jpg Bloom & Sky S6E6 (3).jpg Vlcsnap-2015-09-03-23h34m04s170.png Vlcsnap-2015-09-03-17h13m20s87.png Bloom & Sky S6E6 (17).jpg Bloom & Sky S6E6 (18).jpg MitBloEp612.png Bloom & Sky Season 6 ep 16.jpg B & S EP18.jpg Bloom & Sky Season 6 ep 24.jpg Capture 002 01062014 115452 751.png Capture 004 01062014 115726 732.png Capture 003 21052014 151938 565.png Capture 007 18052014 101846 158.png Vlcsnap-2015-07-05-03h01m26s203.png Sub3.jpg Capture 001 22062015 101618 933.png 1948239 279358772231332 7678012765159440843 n.jpg 1393410 728566780504296 3050341 n.jpg 601 sirenix convergence.png Alice - Episode 602.jpg Lava jab 603.png Dragon's Flame - Episode 603.jpg Dancing flame 604.png 605 (2).png 1926687 267605766739223 1554067697 n.jpg Flame storm 606.png Episode 606 (5).png Episode 606 (4).png Dragon of Domino - Episode 606 (1).jpg Diaspro - Episode 606 (5).jpg Volcanic attack 608 4.png Volcanic attack 608.png Volcanic attack 609.png 1505506 723907877642561 1417280586 n.jpg Unstoppable fire 610 2.png Red dragon hough 612 2.png Red dragon hough 612.png Volcanic attack 612.png Ray of pure light 612 3.png Missing bracelet 613.png Volcanic attack 613.png Lazuli, Witch, Bloom - Episode 614 (1).jpg Earth Fairies, Bloom, Selina - Episode 614.jpg Earth Fairies, Bloom - Episode 614.jpg Flame storm vortex burst 614 2.png Flame storm vortex burst 614.png Volcanic attack 614 2.png Volcanic attack 614.png Flora's mom.png 1544477 614459985306385 5978537055330956723 n.jpg Wrapping flame 615.png Volcanic attack 615.png 619 -2.png Red dragon orb 619.png Volcanic attack 620.png Volcanic attack 621.png Mythic Fire 622.png Morphix Mega Net 622 2.png Red Dragon Orb 624 2.png Morphix Cushion 624 5.png Volcanic attack 624 2.png Volcanic attack 624.png Volcanic Attack 625 2.png Wrapping Flame 626 5.png Wrapping Flame 626 2.png IMG 4379.jpg IMG 4384.jpg 1557250 750318905001458 1738516565 o.jpg 009.jpg Bloomix pic.png 010.jpg Bloom 1.jpg Emerald.png Fantasy emerald.png FE.jpg FE 2.jpg |-|Season 7= Opening & Ending S7 Opening Credits.png S7 Ending Credits.png Screenshots Love Is All Around S07E01.png Bloom and sky 516613.png Bloom & Sky Kiss S7E4.jpg Winx 704 -- Bloom and Sky.PNG Winx 704 -- Bloom and Sky 2.PNG Winx S07E11 (3).png Winx S07E11 (8).png Winx S07E11 (15).png Winx S07E11 (16).png Fairy Animals & The Winx S07E14 (2).png Flora & Helia and Bloom & Sky S6E16.png Winx S07E20 (2).png Winx S07E20 (3).png Winx S07E20 (4).png Winx S07E20 (7).png 707 Group.jpg Bloom & Sky - Ep725.jpg Bloom & Sky S7E25.jpg Bloom&SkyS7E25 2.jpeg Bloom&SkyS7E25 3.jpeg Bloom&SkyS7E25 4.jpeg Bloom Civilian S7.png Winx Civilian S7.png The Jungle Look.jpg Fashion Winx - Look 2 (3).png Fashion Winx - Look 2 (4).png 1 1.jpg 3 1.jpg 12 2.jpg 14 1.jpg 15 1.jpg 17.jpg Squonk Crying.jpg MID.jpg Winx and Roxy 703.jpg Bloom and sky season 7 by assassins creed1999-d97q3gd.png 29.10.2016 - 1.png RDudKgvbIQU.jpg Transformation 7x01.png Transformation 7x02.png Transformation 7x05.png Transformation 7x06.png Transformation 7x07.png Transformation 7x08.png Transformation 7x09.png Transformation 7x10.png Transformation 7x11.png Transformation 7x12.png Transformation 7x13.png Transformation 7x14.png Transformation 7x15.png Transformation 7x16.png Transformation 7x18 -1.png Transformation 7x19.png Transformation 7x21.png Transformation 7x23.png Transformation 7x26.png |-|Season 8= Opening & Ending S8 OP.png Bloom - S8 Ending.png Screenshots Episode 1 Fly to My Heart.png Winx Concert S8E1.png Episode 2 Transformation 8x02.png Fire Blow.png Fire Blow 2.png Winx 802 Mistake.png Morphix Power 802.png Morphix Power 802 2.png Episode 3 Cosmix Magic 803.png Cosmix Magic 803 2.png Cosmix Magic 803 3.png Cosmix Magic 803 5.png Bloom S8E3.png Cosmix Power 2.png Cosmix Power 3.png Cosmix Power 4.png Cosmix Power 10.png Episode 4 Winx Spacesuit S8E4.png I Love Music.png Transformation 8x04.png Cosmix Power 804.png Cosmix Power 804 2.png Episode 5 Cosmix Power 805.png Sky Royal Full S8E5.png Episode 6 Cosmix Power 806.png Cosmix Power 806 2.png Cosmix Power 806 7.png Episode 7 Cosmix Power Supernova 807 (1).png Cosmix Power 807 (1).png Cosmix Power 807 (2).png Episode 8 Nex Royal S8E8.png Transformation 8x08.png Neptune's Sting 808 (2).png Neptune's Sting 808 (3).png Neptune's Sting 808 (4).png Logic Net 808 (3).png Episode 9 Sirenix Protection 809 (1).png Sirenix Protection 809 (2).png Transformation 8x09.png Cosmix Power 809 (1).png Cosmix Power 809 (2).png Cosmix Power 809 (7).png Cosmix Power 809 (9).png Cosmix Power 809 (10).png Episode 10 Winx S8 Casual S8E10.png Transformation 8x10.png Cosmix Power Supernova 810 (1).png Cosmix Power Supernova 810 (2).png Cosmix Power Supernova 810 (3).png Cosmix Power Supernova 810 (4).png Cosmix Power Supernova 810 (6).png EP10 Song.png Brightest Star.png Episode 11 Transformation 8x11.png Cosmix Power 811 (1).png Cosmix Power 811 (3).png Cosmix Power 811 (6).png Episode 12 Bloom Beach Attire -1.png Bloom Beach Attire -1 (2).png Bloom Beach Attire -2.png MV Beach S8.png MVB Album S8E12.png Bloom Album S8E12 (1).png Bloom Album S8E12 (2).png Bloom Album S8E12 (3).png WC812 - Mistake.png Sonic Percussion 812 (1).png Sonic Percussion 812 (2).png Cosmix Magic 812 (1).png Cosmix Magic 812 (2).png Episode 13 EP13 Song.png Episode 14 Can You Feel the Magic.png Episode 15 TBA Episode 16 Transformation 8x16.png Get This Party Started.png Episode 17 Stella Royal Gown S8E17 (2).png Transformation 8x17.png Stella Royal Gown S8E17 (3).png Episode 18 BFMT Cowgirl S8E18.png Episode 19 Transformation 8x19.png Morphix Bubble 819 (1).png Morphix Bubble 819 (2).png Morphix Bubble 819 (3).png Cosmix Magic 819 (1).png Cosmix Magic 819 (2).png Light Shield 819 (1).png Light Shield 819 (2).png If You Trust Me.png Episode 21 BloomDance821.png Specials |-|Themes= Opening & Ending Bloom opening Nick.jpg |-|The Fate of Bloom= BloomRobeNick.png BloomVanessa - Sp1(1).png BloomSp1(a).png VanessaMikeBloom - Sp1.png BloomSp1(b).png Bloom, Stella - Special 1 (1).jpg Blooms-first-spell-nickelodeon.png StellaBloomKnut - Sp1.png Stella, Bloom, Kiko - Special 1 (1).jpg Stella faints Nick.png VanessaBloomMike - Sp1.png Stella and Bloom in bedroom Nick.png BloomSp1(1).png Stella, Bloom - Special 1 (8).jpg BloomSp1(2).png StellaBloom - Sp1(2).png BloomHuntingTrollSp1.png Stella, Bloom, Riven - Special 1 (1).jpg Stella, Bloom, Riven - Special 1 (2).jpg Stella, Bloom - Special 1 (12).jpg Stella, Bloom, Knut, Specialists - Special 1 (1).jpg Stella, Bloom, Specialists - Special 1 (1).jpg Stella, Bloom, Mike, Vanessa, Kiko - Special 1 (2).jpg Stella, Bloom, Mike, Vanessa, Kiko - Special 1 (3).jpg Mike sees Alfea Nick.png Stella, Bloom, Mike, Vanessa - Special 1 (5).jpg VanessaBloomMike - Sp1(2).png BloomSp1(3).png BloomSp(4).png The Winx - Special 1 (2).jpg BloomNick.png Stella, Bloom, Griselda - Special 1 (1).jpg The Winx, Specialists, Kiko - Special 1 (1).jpg The Winx, Specialists - Special 1 (1).jpg The Winx, Faragonda - Special 1 (1).jpg Stella, Bloom, Musa - Special 1 (8).jpg BloomFlora - Sp1(1).png BloomFlora - Sp1(2).png BloomSp1(4).png BloomStellaPalladiumSp1.png |-|Revenge of the Trix= Daphne - Sp2(1).png IMG 2908.PNG Flora, Bloom, Daphne, Tecna, Musa - Sp2.png BloomKiko - Sp2(1).png BloomSp2(1).png Bloom, Mike and Vanessa.png MikeVanessaBloom - Sp2(1).png MikeBloom - Sp2(1).png MikeVanessaBloom - Sp2(2).png MikeVanessaBloom - Sp2(3).png WinxSp2(1).png Daphne, Bloom - Sp2.png BloomAncestralW - Sp2.png BloomSky - Sp2(1).png Mirta, Bloom - Special 2 (3).jpg BloomSp2(2).png BloomSp2(3).png BloomSp2(4).png Diaspro, Bloom - Revenge of the Trix (1).jpg Sky, Bloom, Diaspro - Special 2 (2).jpg Sky, Bloom, Diaspro - Special 2 (3).jpg Bloom on van Nick.png BloKikStorSp2.png Bloom in bed with a book Nick.png BloomIcy- Sp2.png Bloom loses the dragon flame (nick).png BloomSp2(5).png BloomSp2(6).png |-|The Battle for Magix= StellaBloom - Sp3(1).png FaragondaBloom - Sp3(1).png KnutSkBrStBl - Sp3(1).png KnutSkBrStBl - Sp3(2).png KnutSkBrStBlRi - Sp3(1).png KnutSkBrStBlRi - Sp3(2).png SkyBloom - Sp3(1).png BloomMotorcyclistoutfitNick.jpg BloomLakeRocca - Sp3.png Daphne, Bloom - Battle for Magix.jpg BloomSp3(1).png BloomDragonNick.png BloomSp3(2).png BloomSp3(3).png BloomSp3(4).png WinxSp3(1).png Winx club bloom vs icy nick.jpg Bloom carrying Icy on Nick.jpg.png BloomHoldingIcyNick.png Bloom putting Icy down on Nick.jpg.png BloomSp3(5).png StellaBloom - Sp3(2).png SkyBloom - Sp3(3).png |-|The Shadow Phoenix= BloomSchool Start (Nick).jpeg StellaBloomExplorerNick.jpeg Winx-4-13.jpg Winx cheering.jpg Winx and Specialists - The Shadow Phoenix.jpg Avalon - Nick.jpg BloomVirusSp4.png AvalonBloomSp4.png BloomSp4(1).png BloomSp4(2).png DarkarBloomSp(1).png Plasma Warp + Solar Power - Sp4(1).png DarkarBloomSp(2).png Dark bloom nick.jpg Ultimate power nick.jpg Bloom, Darkar - Sp4.png Screen shot 2012-11-05 at 5.07.39 PM.png BloomSkySp4.png BloomSp4(3).png Season-2-Episode-25-The-Ultimate-Power-Couple-the-winx-club-22370559-320-240.jpg SkyBloomSp4.png 7605299.png Category:Gallery Category:Characters Gallery Category:Bloom